


Currents You Create

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Spoilers, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: SPOILERS for the Tokyo Game Show 2016 trailer, and potentially the game itself. The only canon content in here is what little I could glean from the trailer, so nothing is confirmed. My take on the argument scene on the train and the aftermath. Ignis has gone blind, and each of the four deal with the emotional fallout differently. Can be seen as an OT4/poly relationship or not. Or maybe in 2 pairs. It's entirely up to you.





	Currents You Create

**Author's Note:**

> I ship all of the above personally.

“Well, our stop should be coming up then.” Ignis said, crossing one leg over the other as he thumbed the carved handle of his new cane. Gladio and Noctis had finally quieted down, but they were surely sitting far away from each other and sporting pouts of the century, Ignis was sure. He heard someone move closer to him then sit in the seat his opposite. Prompto.

“Are you alright?” He’d heard Prompto gasp during the altercation, then a stumble and a thud. He was loath to acknowledge that is was Gladio’s fault, but he believed it to be the truth.

“Yeah…” Prompto mumbled, “He was just…frustrated. I guess emotions are just running high right now, yeah?”

“That doesn’t excuse his behavior. I hope that despite my…predicament, you’ll still confide in me if you can not in those two.” Despite his eyes being unseeing, Ignis still held Prompto’s gaze the whole time. Honestly, Prompto felt a little unnerved by it, but he was sure that the feeling stemmed from their whole day being a little unnerving. Actually a lot unnerving. He’d get used to Ignis’ eyes in time.

“It’ll be fine.” He said after a pause. Ignis held his gaze for a moment more, then looked away. The man looked like he had more to say, but before their conversation could continue the train began to slow to a halt.

The second the doors slid open in their compartment, Gladio was up and storming off of the train. He spared a glance at Ignis and Prompto as he passed by, and the blonde thought he saw regret flash through his eyes for just a moment. Ignis stood next, gingerly, and retrieved his cane from where it sat against the windowsill. “Prompto, if you don’t mind?” He asked, holding out a hand.

Prompto sat there dumbly, staring at the gloved hand in confusion. “Huh?”

“Your arm, if you don’t mind. I’d appreciate some help navigating this place.”

“O-oh, of- of course!” He jumped up, then let his bicep bump just slightly into Ignis’ hand. The other man took hold of his arm, and they were off. Prompto made sure to walk slow, Ignis trailing slightly behind him. He’d never been asked to do anything like this before, but he knew he had to—

“Stay vigilant, if you can. I’d really prefer not to trip over anything,” Ignis said as they proceeded down the train’s main aisle.

“You bet!” Prompto responded as they passed by Noctis, who still sat by his lonesome close to the exit door. Hesitant, the prince stood and began to follow the other two out.

“Ignis—” He began.

“Come along, your highness. We’ll have to move quickly if we want to secure lodging for four in a small town like this.” Ignis interrupted, not missing a beat. The prince said nothing more and Ignis listened as his footsteps fell in behind them, though much slower. As they reached the end of the platform he felt the atmosphere in their little group grow tense once more, then heard who he assumed to be Gladio fall into step next to him.

“You feeling okay, Ignis?” He asked.

“Never better.”

\----

 

They had chosen to get away to a smaller town after the incident. Throughout their journey they had almost established some sort of normalcy—driving town to town to city every day; hotels, bed and breakfasts, campgrounds; hunting and scavenging for food and coin, fighting imperial troops to stay alive.

After the previous day, all sense of normalcy had been cruelly ripped away. A small town—where nothing was happening and no one knew their faces—was what they needed.

Despite having to adjust to his lack of sight, Ignis had not lost an ounce of his sense of duty and responsibility. He booked the rooms at the inn for the four, as always, though Prompto was the one to fish out the group’s wallet and count out the cash. Gladio and Noctis staked out opposite sides of the small lobby during their exchange with the desk attendant.

After the slow-going journey up the stairs, Prompto was relieved to make it to their adjoined rooms. Despite each room only having one bed—meaning two to a room, of course—all four crowded into one room. Prompto guided Ignis to a chair, taking the seat opposite him afterwards. Noctis took the bed, letting his shoulders slouch low as he stared blankly at his hands. Gladio took a place next to the window, gazing out into the field behind the inn.

“Sit up, your highness. Bad posture is not befitting of a future king.”

Noctis’ head snapped up. “But how did you, I thought you couldn’t—”

“Noctis, I don’t need to see to understand how you’re feeling right now, and to presume that your posture is suffering because of it,” he explained, looking in Noctis’ direction with a small smile. No, sight was the last thing he needed after a decade and a half at the prince’s side.

Prompto couldn’t help but snicker at their exchange and Gladio huffed in amusement, a smile slipping on to his face at the prince’s expense. Noctis regained his composure quickly, though, and stood to cross the tiny room to Ignis’ side.

“Ignis, I… I’m sorry, about what happened. If I had just acted faster…I’m sorry for being unaware. If I had reacted you wouldn’t be…” Noctis couldn’t bring himself to admit it. This was his fault. If one step, one slash of his sword had been different, they wouldn’t have had to deal with this at all.

“Don’t dwell on it, Noct. What’s done is done. I protected you, that is the most important thing.”

He heard Noctis groan in frustration. “No! No, it’s not okay. I don’t want you to treat me like the only person that matters here. What-what if I want to protect you every once in a while?” He exclaimed, pacing to the bed and then back again. He ran his hands anxiously through his hair, “Ignis you’re blind, and it’s because I wasn’t good enough. Even after all this time…”

A heavy silence lay over the group for a moment. Gladio stood stalk still. Prompto chewed on his bottom lip. Facing the truth was difficult.

“First of all, Noct, I don’t think making one misstep in the thick of battle qualifies as ‘not good enough’. None of us are new to this anymore, but we’ve all made our fair share of missteps. Yours happened to have an unfortunate outcome, but that’s beside the point. I will be fine, in the long run, as long as you are still with us.” Ignis’ voice didn’t waver for a moment and Noctis felt another stab of guilt at the word ‘unfortunate’. No one dared interrupt him, so Ignis continued.

“Second, we all respect and care for each other very much, but the fact of the matter is that you are the key to bringing peace back to our country and many others. Even if one of us were to pass on, the world would still have a chance if you remained. So you must take priority over us, at times.”

“But most importantly,” Ignis stood, stepping up close to Noctis, taking hold of the prince’s arm to ground himself, “I hope you won’t dismiss my abilities because of my current disability. This was…not something I expected to experience, but it is not the end of the road, Noct, for you or myself or any of us. My blindness is simply a roadblock, another obstacle that we must overcome in our journey. And we have already overcome so many. I’m sure that we can manage one more.” He squeezed Noctis’ arm lightly, then heard the prince’s breath hitch, “Plus, I don’t need sight to cast good magic. Perhaps just…guidance.”

Finally, Noctis exhaled, caught somewhere between a sob and a laugh. He wrapped his arms around Ignis, pressing his face into the other man’s chest. “I was just so…scared. Ignis, we’ve already lost so much. I can’t imagine losing one of you.” He inhaled, his breath hitching again as tears began to slip out of the corners of his eyes. Ignis wrapped his arms around his prince in return, running a hand through his hair. Prompto began to tear up at the scene, the exhaustion and relief of the past day finally sinking in. Gladio turned to watch their exchange unfold, and his heart ached at Noctis’ confession. Perhaps he had been a little too rough with their two younger members earlier.

“You have not lost us.” Ignis affirmed, resting his head atop Noctis’, “And if that’s the case, I hope you and Prompto can find common ground again with Gladio, and we can all put this day behind us.” He felt Noctis nod slowly against his chest, and couldn’t help but smile.

Slowly, reluctantly, Noctis unwound his arms from around Ignis’ torso. He glanced back over his shoulder at Gladio and the man took that as an invitation to move forward. In a few swift steps, Gladio crossed the room and took Noctis’ hand, pulling him in close and ruffling his hair. “Sorry, Noct. I guess you’re a pretty okay king, for only having three followers.” He said with a smile, ignoring the tears gathering in his eyes.

“C’mon chocobo,” Gladio said, holding out a hand to Prompto, and he pulled the other man into their embrace. The three stood together only briefly—it felt a little awkward, knowing he had shoved Prompto to the ground not hours before. “I’m sorry.”

After the three disentangled from each other, the room a little more at ease, Ignis took the liberty of filling the silence once again, “Well then, I suppose we should start winding down. It’s late, isn’t it? It feels late, either way.” It was indeed, the setting sun casting long shadows into their room.

In the end, Ignis decided to room with Gladio for the night, giving Noctis and Prompto some space away from him for the night.

“We’ll talk it out in the morning, yeah?” Gladio suggested, and the other two agreed. In the morning, their journey would continue on, obstacles and all, as it always had. Tonight, though, they could revel in the comfort of each other, and knowing that they were all alive and well.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. I can't wait to see the context for this scene in game. It's sure to be so intense and emotional! Let me know what your theories are regarding the argument and Ignis' fate.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
